RWBY Memorias Perdidas
by Lorian Vanagandr
Summary: ¿Quien fui? ¿Por que no recuerdo? y aun mas importante ¿Que eran ellas para mi? en especial la hermosa chica de piel blanca como la nieve con la cual parece que tenia una vida. Esas preguntas asolan a Ruby Rose tras despertar de un coma de tres años sin recordar a nadie de su vida.
1. Capítulo 01 Lo Que Alguna Vez Fui

Capítulo 01: Lo Que Alguna Vez Fui.

El mundo está quieto, no escucho nada y solo veo un enorme espacio oscuro, poco a poco siento como abro los ojos y todo esta borroso. Puedo sentir una presión encima de mí, finalmente mi visión se aclara y veo que estoy en una habitación de algo que parece ser una cabaña, siento como si la poca luz que hay me estuviera quemando los ojos y no puedo ver nada más que el techo de madera ya que no puedo mover el cuello y solo alcanzo a ver algunas cosas con mi visión periférica que me dicen que no estoy en un hospital o algo similar pero si tengo una intravenosa conectada o por lo menos creo que yo la tengo ya que solo puedo ver la bolsa del líquido colgando de una percha de aluminio. Parece ser de noche y tras haber pasado 10 minutos desde que desperté finalmente puedo rotar mi cuello. Lo primero que note es que hay dos chicas dormidas en un sillón al lado derecho de la cama, una era rubia y tenía el cabello exageradamente largo y estaba sentada con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la otra chica tenía el cabello negro y lacio y parecía tener una diadema con orejas de gato y estaba acostada en el sillón con la cabeza en el regazo de la rubia, sentí un tirón de la manta sobre mi cuerpo, trate de levanta un poco mi cabeza para ver que lo ocasiona y tras finalmente ver en la dirección correcta pue ver que o mejor dicho quien hacia eso, se trataba de una chica con el cabello blanco como la nieve y estaba dormida con su rostro de frente al mío, parecía que había estado llorando debido al rastro de lágrimas secas en su rostro el cual tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. Ahora que lo veo bien las tres chicas traen trajes de gala con la rubia vistiendo un vestido largo color blanco y la chica de pelo negro traía un esmoquin que la hacía ver como un mayordomo y la chica de pelo blanco trae un vestido ajustado color azul celeste hasta donde podía ver y aun dormida agarraba fuertemente la manta. Han pasado 20 minutos desde que desperté y ya puedo mover con facilidad mi cabeza y levantarla, incluso puedo mover mi mano derecha, sé que también puedo mover mi mano izquierda pero es en ese lado en el que la chica de pelo blanco se encuentra y no quiero despertarla. Logre alcanzar un scroll que se encontraba en una mesa de noche al lado de la cama y el él habían fotos de cuatro chicas y tras ver ligeramente mi reflejo con la tenue luz de la luna que iluminaba mi cara vi que la cuarta chica que estaba con ellas era yo, tal parece que tengo el cabello corto pero yo no lo siento así, diría que lo tengo un poco más largo que la chica de pelo negro y lo tengo color negro con las puntas rojas. Pero mientras más veo mi reflejo y la foto más diferencias veo, la más evidente es que me veo mayor y algo demacrada actualmente y la foto debe tener años ya que las tres chicas en la foto no tienen más de 18 años y a las que tengo enfrente se ven por lo menos de 24 años. Sigo navegando por el dispositivo y veo más fotos entre ellas las de una boda de un chico rubio y una pelirroja los cuales se veían muy felices y en esas fotos traen la misma ropa que tienen en este momento, eso significa que la boda fue este día. Algo ll ama mi atención y es que la chica de cabello blanco está apretando de nuevo la manta con las manos mientras habla entre sueños y mi corazón se estremeció al ver que de sus ojos volvían a brotar lágrimas y algo dentro de mi quería abrazarla y decirle que no debía llorar y me dieron ganas de quitarle las lágrimas con la mano y cuando tuve contacto con su blanca piel en mi cabeza aparecieron imágenes sueltas como si de una tormenta de estática se tratara, pero una imagen en concreto ll amo mi atención, se trataba de ella y yo, ambas con lágrimas en los ojos pero con una sonrisa que nuestros rostros no podían soportar y en mi mano y en la suya habían un par de argollas. Eso quiere decir que ella es mí, mi, mi cabeza me da vueltas y el pecho me duele, siento que hay algo dentro de mí que quiere estallar y en un descuido tire el scroll al suelo y con el ruido la chica que dormía a mi lado despertó, estaba aún adormilada y sus ojos se veían un poco rojos debido a que estuvo llorando y cuando finalmente abrió bien los ojos su expresión era de tal sorpresa que por inercia me quise reír de su cara, dio un grito y me abrazo del cuello, el grito provoco que la rubia se parara de golpe tirando al suelo a la chica que dormía sobre su regazo la cual solo se paró y le grito.

-¡¿Yang, cuál es tu maldito problema?!-

-¿Mi problema? Mi problema fue el grito de Weiss- respondió la rubia.

-¡Chicas!- es grito la chica de pelo blanco -¡Ruby despertó!-

Decía eufóricamente mientras se sujetaba de mi cuello, estuve a punto de decir algo pero un sentimiento familiar e incontrolable se apodero de mí, eran sus suaves labios junto a los míos. Ese beso me respondió varias preguntas, pude sentir el calor de su amor en él, ella y yo no solo nos queríamos, nos amábamos y a un gran nivel ya que solo por el suave tacto de sus labios me obligaron a llevar mis manos a su cara y con suavidad tocar la cicatriz de su ojo, no sabía porque lo había hecho solo sé que debía hacerlo. Se sintió eterno el tiempo que estuvimos conectadas pero cuando nos separamos algo me empujaba a traerla devuelta a mí solo que no pude debido a que pudo su rostro en mi pecho y empezó a llorar de nuevo, en ese momento recordé que había alguien más en la habitación. La chica rubia se acercó sujetando de la cintura a la chica de pelo negro, poso su mano en mi hombro y con lágrimas en los ojos ambas dijeron.

-Bienvenida devuelta Ruby-

Ruby ¿ese es mi nombre?


	2. Capitulo 02 Lo Que Alguna Vez Fuimos

Capitulo 02: Lo Que Alguna Vez Fuimos

* * *

Al ver la esperanza que brillaba en sus ojos me di cuenta que la pregunta más obvia que alguien en mi posición haría sería ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Pero hasta donde vi en el Scroll ya sé quiénes son, son mis amigas, son gente cercana a mí así que la pregunta obvia no es la correcta, la pregunta correcta es.

-¿Quién soy yo?-

Sus caras se veían confusas y no era para menos, la chica rubia se hacerlo y arrodillándose a un lado de la cama tomo mis manos; caí en cuenta que su brazo derecho era una mano robótica pintada de blanco y no un guante largo como lo vi en un principio. Me vio a los ojos y con una voz entre quebrada pregunto.

-¿Ruby, sabes quién soy?-

-No estoy segura- voltee al piso justo donde estaba el Scroll tirado -Sé que debería recordarte, pero solo sé que nos conocemos y somos unidas, por las fotos en eso- sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear y de nuevo siento que se me parte el corazón. Quiero abrazarla, quiero reconfortarla pero no sé cómo, en eso la chica de pelo negro acerco a ella y la abrazo manteniendo su rostro por encima de su hombro mientras me miraba con tristeza y a mi lado derecho algo me llamo la atención, se trataba de la chica de pelo blanco la cual me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa forzada y decía.

-Ruby tu debes recordarme, solo tu tocabas mi cicatriz cada vez que nos besábamos, decías que te gustaba ya que no solo me hacía ver distinta a las demás chicas sino que la forma tan perfecta que tomo me hacía ver aún más hermosa- decía mientras mantenía la sonrisa y evitaba que su voz denotara su llanto interno.

-Lo que voy a decir sé que te va a doler, no sé porque solo sé que así será- tome un poco de aire pero por su expresión ella sabía lo que iba a decir -No sé quién eres- esas palabras hicieron cambiar su rostro pero esta vez no lloro, solo enterró su cara en la manta mientras respiraba pesadamente. Parecía que se forzaba a no llorar. Algo de nuevo me llevo a poner mi mano sobre su hombro lo cual la hizo levantar la cara y mirarme a los ojos. Dije lo único que estaba en mi cabeza.

-No recuerdo quien eres, pero si sé que eres para mí- tome su mano izquierda y sostuve su dedo anular –Esto es señal de que somos algo más que solo una pareja y ese beso que me diste dice que tus sentimientos son aún más profundos que solo querer a alguien y el hecho de que con solo hacer eso mi cuerpo se moviera solo para hacer un gesto que solo yo hago quiere decir que mis sentimientos por ti superan a mi condición- al terminar de hablar las tres sonrieron y la rubia hablo.

-Hermanita no sé qué este pasando en tu cabeza, pero ahora hablas con más lógica que antes, nunca creí llagar a verte hablar de esa forma- decía mientras reía. Parecía que el peso de lo que le dije se le había pasado o por lo menos encontró como superarlo. Entonces la chica de pelo negro se acercó a la de pelo blanco y le dijo.

-Weiss, hay tres cosas que Ruby jamás podría olvidar a Cresent Rose, su tipo favorito de galletas y lo que siente por ti, no necesariamente en ese orden- hablaba con una sonrisa y una voz suave.

Tras la broma la chica a mi lado finalmente sonrió de forma genuina y me reconforto el hecho de que ya no tuviera esa expresión en el rostro de querer llorar; así que su nombre es Weiss, es curioso que su nombre se parezca tanto a su color en ingles White el cual es el color de su pelo. Weiss le hablo a las otras dos.

-Bien chicas, creo que hay que presentarnos como es debido ¿No lo creen? primero yo- tomo un poco de aire y con una pequeña sonrisa un tanto picara hablo –Mi nombre es Weiss Schnee, directora y dueña de Schnee Dust Company- decía todo con un tono altanero pero obviamente fingido. Me gusta ver este lado más relajado de ella –Y… tu esposa desde hace 4 años, tuvimos que esperar a que fueras mayor de edad para casarnos- con ese último dato solo me vino a la cabeza una pregunta.

-¿Cuántos años tienes tú?-

-¡Oh, pero que indignación! No sabes que no se le pregunta a una dama su edad- seguía con ese tono de voz-

-Es tu esposa con amnesia la que pregunta, creo que por lo menos merezco yo esa respuesta- sé que el chiste no estaría bien ya que era una situación delicada pero necesitaba mantener ese ambiente relajado que se había hecho y solo trate de usar mi condición para bromear. Por suerte funciono.

-Bien, te lo diré ¡Pero no lo olvides esta vez!-

-No lo olvidare, te lo prometo-

-Solo porque eres tú, tengo 24 años y tú eres menor que yo por 2 años, nos casamos cuando yo tenía 20 y tú 18-

-Es bueno saberlo, entonces tengo 22 años actualmente-

-Yo soy la siguiente- dijo la chica rubia muy entusiasmada –Mi nombre es Yang Xiao Long y soy tu hermana mayor por 2 años-

-Pero no nos parecemos en nada- dije al observarla bien y darme cuenta de que en efecto a pesar de solo tener una diferencia de 2 años su cuerpo estaba mucho mejor formado que el mío, aunque también mi aspecto es un poco deplorable en estos momentos.

-Nuestras madres son distintas pero nuestro padre es el mismo y pronto lo conocerás. Tu nombre es Ruby Rose y eres la bebé del grupo- dijo Yang con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo soy Blake Belladonna y fuimos un equipo las cuatro en el pasado pero ahora todas somos familia ya que me case con tu hermana hace un año y medio- Blake sonaba tan tranquila pero a la vez hablaba con una gran confianza.

Llego el momento de preguntar algo de lo que necesitare la respuesta cuanto antes.

-Chicas quiero que me respondan algo pero sin desanimarse ni quiero motivos del porque paso, solo quiero una respuesta corta- todas asintieron con la cabeza -¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?- cuando formule la pregunta todas bajaron la mirada, entonces Yang levanto la mirada de forma desafiante y respondió.

-Tres años, llevas en estado de coma tres años de los cuales este último año te trajimos a la cabaña para cuidarte nosotras- respondió con resolución la chica que decía ser mi hermana.

-Tres años, eso quiere decir que no estuve en su boda- dije al comparar fechas –Y solo estuvimos casadas un año- dije al voltear a ver a Weiss.

Blake se sentó a mi lado y hablo con su suave tono –no es que no nos importara tu estado, de hecho fue por ti que tomamos esa decisión, tras lo que te paso temimos que algo similar o peor nos fuera a pasar a alguna de las dos así que nos dejamos de juegos y nos casamos mientras podíamos-

-¡Diablos!- el grito de Yang nos tomó a todas por sorpresa –Aun no le hemos avisado a papá- Yang estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando la detuve y le explique que debía de esperar un poco, apenas había recuperado la conciencia y solo asimilar las historias de ellas cuatro me estaba costando trabajo, entonces le pedí que me dejara dormir y en la mañana podríamos hablar con más calma y tras ver la hora que era en el Scroll (eran las 04:20 a.m.).

Abandonaron la habitación y cuando me di cuenta de lo sola que estaba mi vista comenzó a volverse borrosa, mi cuerpo pesaba y me costaba respirar, era como tratar de nadar en brea, sentí como todo se extinguía y regresaba a ese universo en total oscuridad, no podía ver nada a pesar de sentir como mis parpados continuaban abiertos, el aroma que producía la madera de la habitación empezó a desvanecerse de mi nariz, la manta un poco rugosa con la que estaba cubierta empezó a desvanecerse de mis manos y al abrir la boca no pude emitir ningún ruido, siento como la oscuridad me traga y no me dejara ir de nuevo…

-¿Ruby?- una voz me saca de mi pesadilla, se trata de Weiss, se había ido a cambiar de ropa ya que ahora traía puesto un camisón blanco con bordados en las orillas color azul pastel y trae con ella una almohada, no necesito ser una genio para saber qué es lo que quiere pero antes de decir yo algo volvió a hablar -¿Qué te paso? Te veías como si te fueras a…- sé que fue lo que pensó y antes de que la desesperación la invadiera solo se me ocurrió abrazarla para tranquilizarme yo y ella. El tenerla cerca me tranquiliza así que solo se me ocurrió decir lo que tenía pensado.

-Weiss, sé que te acabo de conocer pero ¿Te gustaría dormir conmigo?- ella me miro con una sonrisa pícara y respondió.

-Señorita Rose ¿No cree que es un poco atrevido pedirme que duerma con usted tras apenas habernos conocido?-

-Puede ser, pero siento que la conozco de antes y que tenemos algún tipo de "conexión"- respondí con mi propia sonrisa pícara.

-Sigues siendo esa pequeña torpe que conocí en el patio de la academia Beacon hace años- hablo tranquila mientras apretaba con ambas manos la almohada que traía.

-¿Y, que dices? Pregunto por si tenías planeado dormir en otra parte y ciento que esta cama es muy cómoda- le dije mientras le sonreía,

-Bien, planeaba dormir en el sofá pero ya que insistes dormiré contigo- se metió bajo las mantas y estábamos muy cerca la una de la otra, se dio la vuelta para encarame y dijo- ¿Sabes? Esta realmente es nuestra cama-

-¿Hu? Ya decía yo que era muy grande para mi sola-

-¿Ruby, puedo pedirte algo aun habiéndome conocido hace poco?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Puedo abrazarte?-

-Con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Puedo dormir abrazándote yo también? Es que me da miedo la oscuridad- se rio de mi motivo pero no sabía bien a lo que me refería y prefería que fuera así.

-Claro- me dio un pequeño y tierno beso en la frente y pasó su mano izquierda por encima de mi cintura.

-Buenas noches, Weiss- yo pase mi mano derecha por encima de su cintura y entrelazamos los dedos de nuestras manos libres y por pura inercia la bese en los labios y de nuevo el tiempo se hizo eterno que no se ni en qué momento nos quedamos dormidas, solo sé que esta vez la oscuridad no vino por mí y no lo hará mientras ella este a mi lado.

* * *

Para quien sea que lea esto.

esta historia no tiene plan de creación como mis otras historias, esta historia la iré escribiendo como me llegue la inspiración ya que no quiero forzar nada en ella por lo que si tres días seguidos me llega la inspiración tres días seguidos subiré un capítulo y el formato corto lo mantendré ya que en mis otros escritos el mínimo es de 3000 palabras en este el tamaño no me importara ya que escribiré lo que me llegue y no le exprimiré mas.

Espero que lo entiendan y disfruten de la historia.


	3. Capítulo 03 A Los Que Alguna Vez Conocí

Capítulo 03: A Los Que Alguna Vez Conocí

¿Qué ocurre? No puedo respirar bien y siento un peso sobre mi pecho el cual no me deja moverme, abro mis ojos y descubro el porqué de mi condición. Hay una chica de piel blanca al igual que su cabello que tiene la mitad de su cuerpo sobre mí y su antebrazo esta sobre mi cara y por eso no puedo respirar, una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en mi rostro. Con gran habilidad y como si yo fuera un gusano logro desplazar mi cuerpo hacia abajo quedando mi cara cerca de la suya y dije en voz baja -¿Cuál sería una buena forma de despertar a la durmiente princesa?- comienzo a acercar mis labios a los suyos y puedo ver como ella frunce los labios para alcanzar los míos, entonces le pongo un dedo en los labios y le digo al oído -Buenos días princesa- abre los ojos y tiene una expresión de frustración.

-Aw, Ruby ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?-

-Vi cuando abriste los ojos cuando quite tu brazo de mi cara- le conteste con una sonrisa -¿Y desde cuando estas despierta?-

-10 minutos-

-¿10 minutos? ¿Y has estado así todo el tiempo?-

-No, realmente cuando desperté estaba acostada sobre tu abdomen y mi cabeza casi se salía por el borde de la cama-

-¿Pues qué tan loca eres para dormir?-

-Una me dijiste que me tuviste que subir de nuevo a la cama ya que solo tenía las piernas sobre la cama pero el resto de mí estaba en el piso y que yo seguía profundamente dormida, así que tú has las cuentas- me respondió con tranquilidad -además, tú tienes el sueño tan pesado que nunca te has despertado sin importar si yo me caigo de la cama o te doy un golpe dormida-

-¿Me has golpeado?-

-Bueno, una vez en particular amaneciste con un enorme moretón en la cara y tu hermana y tu padre pensaron que nos habíamos peleado, si pudieras recordar el desastre que se armó que hasta mi hermana vino a la casa a sermonearme- al terminar de hablar su rostro se oscureció y podía ver de nuevo la tristeza en sus ojos.

¡Necesito eliminar esta tensión! No quiero verla llorar. Me pare frente a ella y le dije -Ya que mencionaste lo de los golpes, me podrías decir…- dándole la espalda desabotone mi blusa y la baje de tal forma que toda mi espalda quedaba descubierta pero cubriendo mis pechos con mis brazos -si tengo algún golpe- le hable con una voz coqueta que no se ni de donde salió y ¡Oh por dios su cara esta roja! -¡Oh dios, tu cara esta roja! Sé que estamos casadas desde hace años, pero el que aun te sonrojes al ver a tu esposa es adorable-

Ante lo que dije ella solo se dio la vuelta e irguió su espalda dando a entender que estaba molesta y en efecto lo estaba por la forma en la que hablo -Yo preocupándome de decir algo que pueda ponerte triste o deprimirte y a ti solo se te ocurre jugar conmigo- tras abotonar de nuevo mi blusa me recargue en su espalda, pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y puse mi cabeza en su hombro y le hable de forma calmada.

-Solo quería que quitaras esa cara de tristeza, lamento haberte incomodado con mi reacción es solo que te veías muy tierna- le dije al oído.

-¿Segura que no recuerdas nada?-

-No ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Es que hiciste lo mismo en nuestra luna de miel, hasta tuviste la misma reacción al ver mi cara- hablaba mientras los colores se le volvían a subir a la cara -Solo que en aquella ocasión tu traías tu vestido de boda- por su expresión mas que solo ese recuerdo vino a su mente y no pude evitar jugar un poco más con ella. Presionando mis pechos contra su espalda le susurre suavemente al oído.

-¿Y tuque traías, al principio?

-Mi traje-

-¿Y porque no traías tú el vestido?-

Cubría su boca con la manga de mi blusa mientras hablaba -Dijiste que me vería más hermosa con un traje que con un vestido ya que casi siempre vestido-

-Apuesto a que debiste verte muy hermo…- la estática regreso a mi cabeza y me hizo soltar a Weiss. Los recuerdos fluían sin control pero esta vez eran más sólidas las imágenes, podía ver a Weiss parada en un altar con una sonrisa que para para nada enmascaraba sus nervios, Yang y Blake estaban a su lado vestidas con un esmoquin junto con dos chicos, uno de pelo negro con un mechón rosa y el otro era el rubio de la foto de la boda que había visto y todos se encontraban del lado izquierdo del altar y del lado derecho se encontraban cuatro chicas , la primera tenía el pelo anaranjado y corto y tenía un vestido rosa pastel y parecía muy ansiosa. La segunda chica era la pelirroja de la misma boda de la foto y traía un vestido largo ajustado del mimo tono que su cabello. La tercera chica también tenía el cabello anaranjado pero ella lo tenía más largo y agarrado en una bola sostenida por unos palillos y su vestido era verde claro con adornos que parecían luces de neón y la cuarta chica traía puesto un traje que parecía un uniforme de oficial militar con chaqueta, pantalones e incluso las medallas y esa mujer se parecía mucho a Weiss solo que algo más grande. Mientras yo caminaba por la alfombra podía ver a más gente, un chico de más o menos mi edad en ese entonces, tenía la tez bronceada y traía un traje verde oscuro con detalles blancos y entre sus manos traía un bastón, a su lado se encontraba una mujer rubia con todo el cabello agarrado en una larga trenza que se pasaba al frente por encima del hombro izquierdo y esta vestida con traje del tipo oficinista con pantalones, todo el conjunto era blanco con detalles negros, a un lado de ella se encontraba un hombre ligeramente desaliñado con un esmoquin gris oscuro y parecía algo tomado. Del otro lado del salón se encontraban algunos chicos más entre lo que destacaban un chico moreno que parecía no tener pupilas, una chica con unas orejas de conejo, una chica con unos lentes negros y una boina que traía un gran conjunto de ropa, un chico de un tamaño exagerado, uno con el pelo azul y unos googles en la cabeza, otro con el pelo rojo y ataviado como algún tipo de pirata, uno con el pelo verde y todos parecían con ganas de llorar y al fondo de la sala se encontraban dos chicas más, una tenía la tez morena y el cabello verde y traía puestos unos jeans y una sudadera con capucha la cual traía puesta y a su lado había una chica en silla de ruedas que traía un vestido rojo con una manga muy larga y suelta en el brazo izquierdo y una manga corta y ajustada el derecho y tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo y tenía el pelo negro y lo suficientemente largo como para llegarle a los hombros, tenía un aspecto enfermizo pero cuando se percató de que la veía me dio una pequeña y débil sonrisa y yo les respondí de la misma forma. Yo iba acompañada de un hombre rubio que parecía con ganas de llorar, seguramente él es mi padre y yo podía verme a mí misma debido a que todo el salón parecía estar hecho de cristal y yo llevaba un vestido muy parecido al que usaba cuando era una niña solo que la falda era más larga y en vez de ser negro y rojo este era blanco con detalles de tela roja transparente y estaban acomodadas las capas de tela de la falda de tal forma que parecía una enorme flor roja y blanca y Weiss traía un esmoquin azul celeste con una corbata blanca y quien estaba en el podio para oficiar la boda no era un sacerdote, más bien parecía ser otro militar ya que portaba también un uniforme con muchos galones y medalla y el hombre parecía cercano a los 40 años…

Vuelvo a la habitación y no parece que haya pasado siquiera un segundo ya que mis brazos siguen sobre los hombros de Weiss y ella apenas ha reaccionado a lo que hice antes de que el recuerdo me invadiera. Estaba a punto de decirle lo que recuerdo de nuestra boda pero una tercera voz nos sacó del ambiente.

-Ehem, ya está el desayuno y a menos que quieran que la habilidades culnarias de Blake se desperdicien bajen de una vez- era Yang que estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación -¿o necesitan otros 10 minutos?- no le halle sentido a la pregunta hasta que vi la posición en la que nos encontrábamos. Cuando deje caer mis brazos del cuello de Weiss mis manos habían quedado peligrosamente cerca de su busto y su cabeza se encontraba entre mi pecho.

-¡Sí, bajamos en unos minutos! Solo vamos a cambiarnos- le respondí y ella sonrió de forma picara y mientras se marchaba muy despacio iba hablando.

-Si claro, Blake me dijo eso una vez y terminamos desayunando hasta las 2 de la tarde, solo bajen, Weiss ya sabe cómo se pone cuando la hacen desperdiciar comida-

Nos cambiamos en silencio y rápidamente sin siquiera vernos a los ojos, si ya habíamos dormido juntas ¿Por qué ahora el verla ahora a los ojos me cuesta trabajo? Mejor dejo eso de lado que Yang y Blake nos están esperando. Tras cambiarnos y bajar las escaleras nos dirigimos a el comedor donde se encontraban Yang y Blake desayunando.

-Creí que nunca bajarían, pensé que no les importaría que se repitiera lo de la cena de navidad- hablaba Blake con su clásico tono calmado pero una podía sentir el aura amenazante tras esas palabras -espero que te guste Ruby, es mi especialidad sorpresa de pescado- al decir eso puso ante mí una carpa que parecía estar tan bien cocida que hasta despedía un delicioso aroma y antes de que pudiera cortarle una parte Yang me dijo al oído.

-La sorpresa es, que sabe a comida de gato-

-¡Yang ya te he dicho que dejes de hacer ese chiste!- replico Blake a lo que Yang solo pudo defenderse tratando de darle un beso en la mejilla mientras ella trataba de alejarla con las manos -No, ni creas que con solo un beso te vas a salvar-

-Solo un beso ¿Hu? ¿Entonces con más que eso si?-

Blake le respondía con su clásico tono mientras evadía todos los movimientos que Yang intentaba para que la perdonara, mientras Weiss y yo continuábamos desayunando. Al finalizar el desayuno Yang me hizo sentarme en el sofá de la sala junto a Weiss y empezó a hablar.

-Bien Ruby, parece que estas mejor-

-Eso creo-

-Bueno espero que no te moleste pero ya le avise a papá para que viniera a verte, y a algunos amigos- Blake le soltó un codazo en el costado a Yang -¡Bien! A todos nuestros amigo- le volvió a soltar otro codazo -¡Está bien, está bien! Invite a todo el mundo y ya están de camino ¿No estas enfadada verdad?- me preguntaba con una sonrisa apenada.

-¿Son solo los que estuvieron en nuestra boda verdad?- le pregunte a Weiss y tras mirarme con asombro y tras formarse un par de lágrimas en sus ojos me respondió con una voz medio ahogada.

-Sí, son todos los que asistieron a nuestra boda-

La sorpresa duro poco ya que alguien empezó a tocar el timbre mientras que alguien mas golpeaba frenéticamente la puerta.

-¡Oh, ya llegaron!- dijo Yang.


	4. Capítulo 04 A los Que Alguna Vez Conocí

A Los Que Alguna Vez Conocí Segunda Parte.

Yang fue a abrir la puerta y desde la sala pude escuchar un grito desenfrenado seguido de Yang y la voz de un hombre tratando de callarla, ambos llegaron a la sala y pude "reconocerlos" ambos estaban en el recuerdo de mi boda. Eran el joven de cabello negro con un mechón rosa y ahora traía puesta una especie de túnica de artes marciales color verde con estampados simétricos de flores a ambos lados y tenía el cabello suelto y este le llegaba hasta la cintura y la joven era la chica de pelo anaranjado con la misma expresión de euforia que en el recuerdo, tenía una camiseta blanca de manga larga con un agujero en el medio del pecho a modo de escote con forma de corazón y por encima tenía un chaleco corto (no le llegaba ni al ombligo) color negro, traía unos pantalones color rosa oscuro entubados y unas botas altas de broches de cinturón color negro , traía unos guantes sin dedos color negro y en la cintura amarrada a la presilla del pantalón a modo de pareo traía un cinturón con lo que parecían ser… ¿Granadas?. Ahora que lo veo bien, el joven trae en la parte trasera de la cadera lo que parecen ser un par de pistolas. Vale, tengo que hacer la pregunta.

-¿Por qué las armas?-

Mi pregunta pareció deprimir a la chica la cual se echó a llorar en los brazos de su compañero de forma incontrolable mientras decía entre sollozos.

-¡Ren, yo esperaba que tan siquiera nos recordara!-

-Te dije que si no se acordaba de Weiss no te hicieras ilusiones de que se acordara de nosotros- contesto el joven mientras le palmeaba la cabeza a modo de consolación, pero más que verse triste parecía reírse por dentro de la escena de su amiga.

Saliéndose de los brazos de la chica se me acerco y tendió su mano a modo de saludo -Mi nombre el Lie Ren y mi poco ortodoxa compañera-

-¡Soy tu novia!- replico la chica.

-Como dije, compañera, es Nora Valkyrie y somos viejos amigos- concluyo el chico llamado Lie mientras estrechaba su mano. El joven hablaba con mucha calma y casi al mismo volumen que Blake.

-¡Hola Ruby soy Nora es un placer volver a conocerte y como lo más probable es que volvamos a ser amigas podremos hacer muchas cosas juntas como salir a compras cosas juntas nos pintaremos las uñas y hablaremos sobre chicos guapos como él!- la chica hablaba muy rápido y lo único a lo que le entendí bien fue a lo último debido a que señalo a su compañero -¿Qué acaso no te acuerdas de ese chiste?- Nora se acercó a Lie y le hablo a la oreja, aunque todos pudimos escucharla -Hey, está peor de lo que pensé si no se acuerda ni de su propio chiste-

Lie solo rodo los ojos y me dijo -Como ya dije, poco ortodoxa. En fin, Ruby ahora ¿Qué tanto recuerdas?- la pregunta la formulo mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá individual delante mío y Nora se sentó en el reposabrazos de dicho sofá.

-Pues solo unas imágenes y fragmentos de sucesos entre ellos mi boda, algo acerca de una tumba, un destello blanco y algo que ocurrió enfrente de un castillo- respondí.

-¿Un castillo?- Pregunto extrañada Blake -Solo haz estado en dos lugares con esa apariencia ¿Qué pasaba en ese recuerdo?-

-Bueno, estábamos Weiss y yo pero nos veíamos incluso más jóvenes que en nuestra boda y de repente mis oídos zumbaban- con mi respuesta todos se quedaron callados y voltearon a ver a Weiss la cual solo rio nerviosamente y Nora parecía querer carcajearse.

-No me sorprende que ese sea uno de los primeros recuerdos que recuperas, al fin y al cabo fue cuando conociste a Weiss- menciono Yang.

-Jeje, bueno digamos que el zumbido en tu cabeza fue debido a que en cierta forma yo cause que explotaras en el patio de la academia- decía Weiss mientras se veía apenada.

-¿Me hiciste perder os estribos?-

-No, literalmente explotaste, hiciste un cráter en el patio-

-Me tienes que contar mejor esa historia en otro momento-

La plática se hizo más apacible y parecía que Nora finalmente respiraba cuando hablaba y Lie… bueno él no hablaba mucho y cuando lo hacía era para corregir las exageraciones contadas por su novia. Mientras seguíamos platicando ellos me contaron acerca de él viaje que hicimos todos juntos y algunas cosas raras que ocurrieron en la playa de Menagerie. Tras unas horas más alguien más toco la puerta y Blake fue a abrir, lo último que supe era que me encontraba en los brazos de una mujer con la piel y el cabello blancos que lloraba desconsoladamente mientras me abrazaba con fuerza y ¿Weiss estaba en el piso? ¿Qué paso aquí?

-¡Winter!- fue lo único que pude escuchar de Weiss ya que el abrazo me estaba sacando el aire.

-¿Qué?- contesto la mujer.

-¿Puedes dejar de sofocar a Ruby?-

La mujer que tal parece se llama Winter apenas se percató de que mi color natural había pasado de ser blanco a morado por la falta de aire, tras soltarme (¡Y que yo finalmente pudiera volver a respirar!) ella se acomodó el traje y tomo una postura de autoridad con las manos en la espalda, su ropa era un uniforme militar blanco con detalles azul plata el cual consistía en un saco largo totalmente cerrado con unos pantalones semi holgados y unas botas blancas de tacón bajo.

-Lamento mi comportamiento- decía Winter mientras se arreglaba el uniforme.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí hermana? Creí que estabas de servicio en Atlas- menciono Weiss.

-En cuanto me llego el mensaje de que Ruby había despertado le pedí al Consejero Ironwood si podía reasignarme a las fuerzas de protección de Vale y llegue hoy en la madrugada-

-¿Mensaje? ¿Quién le aviso a mi hermana?-

-Yo lo hice- contesto Blake y todos parecían impresionados por ello -Winter me pidió que la mantuviera al tanto de tus buenos momentos-

-Entonces ¿Me estas espiando?- pregunto algo molesta Weiss.

-Algo así, pero no me puedes culpar, sé que mi padre te pidió lo mismo-

Ante la acusación Weiss solo se rio y el pleito no llego a más. Tras unas horas más visitas comenzaron allegar entre ellas estaba la otra chica de pelo anaranjado que me dijo que su nombre era Penny y tenía una extraña forma de comportarse pero me perecía muy dulce, también llego mi padre y de la misma forma que Winter, llego abrazándome derribando a quien estuviera en su camino, también vino el joven director de la academia Beacon el profesor Oscar Pine el cual actuaba con demasiada madurez para su edad e incluso recibí una video llamada del superior de Winter el cual para mi sorpresa era el hombre que oficio mi boda. Me mencionaron que el chico rubio y la pelirroja (Cuyos nombres al parecer eran Jaune y Pyrrha) se encontraban en su luna de miel ya que su boda apenas había sido ayer y dijeron (más bien fue Nora quien lo dijo) "Apenas se casaron ayer, debemos dejarlos disfrutar un poquito… luego ya les soltamos la bomba". Las visitas dejaron de llegar, yo escuchaba sus historias y con ello varios fragmentos sin contexto regresaban a mi mente, también me percate que Weiss evitaba cualquier contacto visual con Oscar y si este se daba parecía que ella se enojaba. Ya llegadas las 4 de la tarde una vez más el timbre sonó y esta vez yo fui a abrir, mientras me acercaba a la puerta un escalofrió subió por mi espalda, siguiendo un impulso abrí la puerta y ante mí se hallaba una chica de mi edad con un vestido rojo con el brazo derecho descubierto y en el izquierdo una manga tan larga que la llegaba a la rodilla, traía un parche en el ojo izquierdo y su cabello negro parecía recién cortado y este apenas parecía llegarla a los hombros y se veía algo demacrada (puede que incluso más que yo cuando recién desperté) tanto que parecía dolerle el puro hecho de estar de pie y justo detrás de ella se encontraba una chica con el pelo verde y la piel oscura que estaba vestida con una túnica que parecía para viajar por el desierto. Al ver a la chica del vestido rojo directamente a su ojo la estática regreso a mi cabeza, para cuando esta desapareció la voltee a ver y finalmente pude hablar.

-¿Cinder?-


	5. Capítulo 05 Lo Que Alguna Ves Signifique

Capítulo 05: Lo Que Alguna Ves Signifique

-Hola Ruby, estoy feliz de que despertaras- me dijo la chica del vestido rojo, lo más curioso es que recordaba su nombre.

-Cinder, espera ¿Cómo es que recuerdo tu nombre?- la chica sonrió con tristeza ante mi pregunta y la joven detrás de ella hizo lo mismo -Lo siento, lamento si dije algo malo- fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

-No hay problema, solo que se bien el ¿Por qué? Mi nombre nunca podrías olvidar- pude ver que las piernas le empezaban a temblar aún bajo su vestido.

-¿Pero qué rayos me ocurre? Pasa por favor- al decir eso un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y ella tiernamente me sonrió.

-Emerald ¿Podrías ayudarme?- cuando dijo eso la chica parada detrás de ella rápidamente la sujeto de un brazo sirviéndole de apoyo y mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la puerta se podía ver que Cinder necesitaba mucha ayuda para caminar.

Las acompañe hasta el salón y le ofrecí mi ayuda a Cinder tres veces pero siempre lo rechazo argumentando que Emerald ya la ayudaba y cuando entramos al salón se hizo un gran silencio al verla.

-Sí, sé que aun causo esa reacción- dijo Cinder al ver como todos se le quedaban viendo.

Y el primero que hablo fue Ren.

-No es eso. Cinder ¡estas caminando!- Ren parecía bastante sorprendió.

-¿Desde cuándo te recuperaste?- pregunto Blake.

-Llevo cinco meses que he vuelto a caminar, pero los médicos de Atlas dicen que mi cuerpo no pasara de este límite-

-Lo bueno es que has conseguido recuperarte. ¡Hola Emerald! No te había visto- ante el saludo de Nora, Emerald solo asintió con una pequeña reverencia… ¿Por qué no hablara? ¿Por qué no se quita la capucha de la túnica? Ni siquiera en mi boda tenía la cabeza descubierta y ya entiendo la sorpresa, en mi boda Cinder aún estaba en silla de ruedas.

-Amor ¿Qué pasa?- Weiss me saco de mis pensamientos mientras tomaba mi mano, pienso que no es buena idea el decirla que si recuerdo un poco a Cinder o podría provocar una escena… un momento, Cinder me está sonriendo.

-Puede que no te acuerdes de mí, soy Cinder una ex colega tuya y probablemente la uno, dos tres, la cuarta persona más feliz de verte despierta- si no me equivoco conto a Weiss, Yang y mi padre.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de mí?- le pregunto Nora mientras se paraba delante de ella como si fuera a comenzar una pelea.

-Nora, creo que tú eras más feliz con ella dormida ya que te podías quedar con la ración de galletas que Weiss le preparaba en caso de que despertara- la respuesta de Cinder nos hizo reír un poco.

-Vamos, que no puedo dejar que se desperdicie comida en mi guardia- contesto Nora con una sonrisa.

-Lo dice la chica que apenas iniciando el segundo semestre comenzó una guerra de comida- por el comentario de Ren todos se rieron aún mas y finalmente pude ver mejor a Cinder y a pesar que estaba recargada contra el marco de la puerta por poco y se va de espaldas por la risa lo cual alarmo a Emerald pero Cinder levanto la mano en señal de que se encontraba bien y que se relajara.

Después de ese momento Nora se acercó a Ren y de una patada lo saco del sillón individual y se lo ofreció a Cinder la cual acepto y Emerald la ayudo a llegar a él y Ren solo se sentó en el piso, Nora retomo su lugar en él apoya brazos del sofá y Emerald se quedó parada atrás de Cinder. Las conversaciones prosiguieron y me entere de varias cosas como el que Nora y Ren han estado juntos desde que la villa de Ren fue destruida cuando era solo un niño y que Nora vivía en las calles, también estaba el hecho de que al parecer las sesiones de recuperación de Cinder llevaban ya un par de años (como cuatro) y el doctor que la atiende a tratado de conquistarla y para estar enferma la circulación de Cinder funciona bien ya que con lo dicho su rostro se puso tan rojo como su vestido. Tras varias horas otro par de visitas llego y cuando abrí la puerta estaban un chico rubio y una pelirroja, ambos se veían agotados y parecía que llevaban un par de horas corriendo y cuando finalmente se percataron de quien les había abierto la puerta, el joven rubio parecía enormemente sorprendido ya que se llevó ambas manos a los lados de la cara y soltó un pequeño chirrido con su boca y la pelirroja parecía que quería llorar y tras presentarse como Jaune y Pyrrha (y un demasiado fuerte abrazo) entraron en la casa y se dio un pequeño pleito sobre que Nora no les aviso ¿Enserio mi despertar es tan importante? Sé que somos amigos, pero que dejaran su luna de miel solo para venir a verme me hace sentir algo rara y mientras yo seguía con mis pensamientos Cinder me hizo una seña para que me acercara.

-Ruby, tengo algo que pedirte- me hablo al oído pero sin ser muy discreta -Llévame a tu habitación, tengo que hablar contigo en privado- sobra decir que la petición se me hizo rara pero ella se veía muy seria en el asunto.

-Claro ¿Te ayudo a subir?-

-Si, por favor-

Cuando levante a Cinder llame la atención de todos y Emerald iba a hacer algo pero Cinder la detuvo con la mano y le dijo que esperara.

-¿Qué pasa Ruby?- me pregunto Weiss viéndome directo a los ojos.

Estaba a punto de inventarme algo cuando Cinder me dijo en voz baja.

-Nunca le mentiste en el pasado, no lo hagas ahora- así que di un suspiro y respondí.

-Cinder quiere hablar conmigo en privado así que vamos a nuestra habitación-

Weiss volteo a ver a Cinder y ella lo afirmo con la cabeza y entonces Weiss dijo.

-No hay problema, pero por favor Cinder ten cuidado con lo que le dices-

-No te preocupes Ice Queen, no le diré nada malo-

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo, creí que ya habían olvidado ese apode- Weiss se ve muy linda haciendo pucheros.

Me costó algo de trabajo ayudar a Cinder a subir y ella también es linda cunado hace pucheros ya que cuando la ayudaba a subir de vez en cuando yo pujaba por el esfuerzo y ella se enojaba por eso y cuando finalmente llegamos a mi cuarto ella sola fue a sentarse en la cama.

-Hace mucho que no estaba en esta cama, ya había olvidado lo suave y esponjosa que era- mientras decía eso se recostó en la cama aun con los pies en el suelo y estiro su brazo derecho para abarcar tanto de la cama como podía y empezó a suspirar y gemir del placer de dicha sensación y a mí la escena me estaba poniendo un poco incomoda y cuando Cinder vio mi expresión solo se rio -Descuida Ruby, no te are nada y antes de que pienses algo raro te digo que no soy tu amante o algo similar-

-Si eso pensé, parte de que en tu estado no creo que pudieras aguantarme un asalto- tengo que saber que me quiere decir pero no desaprovechare para ver el cómo reacciona.

-¡Oh, la señorita Rose recupero también su sentido del humor que los cielos nos amparen! Como sea, Ruby iré directo al grano ¿No sabes de lo que vives cierto?-

-Weiss dijo que era la actual…-

-Dije tú, Ruby tu no vives del trabajo de tu esposa. Tú vives de lo que las unió a ti y a tu esposa en un primer lugar, hizo que todos los que están abajo confíen ciegamente en ti y que todos sean capaces de dejar lo que hacen para venir a verte, el motivo por que conoces a los altos mandos de los cuatro reinos. Ruby, tu eres una Cazadora, una guerrera de elite entrenada para matar monstruos y proteger a la gente- todo lo dicho me dejo sin palabras, sabía que no era normal, mis heridas causadas por la intravenosa sanaron rápido y mi atrofia miento muscular solo duro na noche (de hecho en solo unas horas) y durante mis sueños y fragmentos de memorias hay algunas imágenes de mi blandiendo un arma muy peculiar y ahora que me dice eso lo he confirmado, yo no soy normal y es por eso que Ren y Nora vienen armados y en el guardarropa de Weiss hay una funda de espada -Veo que te estas bombardeando la cabeza con información, espera que viene la cereza, mi condición actual, la falta de mi brazo como de mi ojo y varias heridas más, Ruby tú me las causaste- ¡No, No, No! Esto es imposible ¿¡Qué clase de persona soy?! -¡Ruby! No te hiperventiles, lo que tú me hiciste fue lo correcto. Hace años yo ataque la ciudad de Vale y trate de destruir el mundo, fui capaz de vender mi propia lama a cambio de poder y tú siempre estuviste allí para detenerme y lo que tienes frente a ti fue mi precio a pagar por mis actos, pero lo que yo no es nada como lo que Emerald y yo perdimos juntas- su voz se oía muy triste.

-¿Qué perdieron que supera todo lo que te pasó?-

-Perdimos a nuestro amigo, el único que siempre cuido de nosotras y que sin saberlo se había convertido en nuestro hermano, su nombre era Mercury y había esta con nosotras tras haber pasado por mucho y murió a manos de la misma criatura a la que le vendí mi alma. Cuando yo ya no le fui útil a ese monstruo trato de matarme y utilizo el poder que estaba dentro de mi cuerpo, el que ella me había dado para torturarme y tanto Emerald como Mercury me rescataron y al tratar de huir él se ofreció para entretener a ese monstruo de Salem, Emerald y yo lo dejamos atrás pero antes de abandonar sus tierras logramos escuchar el grito de Mercury y te juro que en su grito él estaba llamando a su padre- el relato de Cinder acabo y to no podía creer todo lo que me dijo pero una cuestión lleno mi cabeza y me hizo abrir la boca.

-¿Es por eso que Emerald no habla?-

-Sí, antes de dejarlo atrás Emerald le dijo que ni loca lo abandonaría y Mercury solo le dijo "Cállate por un segundo Emerald, cuando nos volvamos a ver ya discutiremos todo lo que quieras, ahora corran" y tras perderlo Emerald hizo un de voto de silencio hasta que pudiera vengar a Mercury, pero quien la mato fuiste tu Ruby- parecía que Cinder iba a llorar -Ya que tú fuiste quien mato a Salem y no Emerald , ella no puede cumplir su voto y por eso llevo años sin escuchar a mi amiga- el llanto de Cinder no se contuvo más y comenzó a llorar con fuerza -No te estoy echando la culpa, me lo tengo merecido ya que por mi ella lo conoció y como ellos pasaban más tiempo juntos él se volvió importante para Emerald y creo que realmente no me habla porque me tiene ira por lo que ocurrió. Solo quiero que sepas que por todo lo sucedido te estoy y siempre te estaré agradecida, salvaste lo poco que quedo de mi alma y con ella tratare de enmendar lo que he hecho y también quiero que me perdones de nuevo. Mi rostro y mi nombre los conoces porque yo te hice sufrir en el pasado, casi m ato a tu amiga Pyrrha, fui la culpable de que tu amiga Penny fuera destruida la primera vez y cuando te tuve en mis manos te torture durante dos semanas y aun con todo eso tú me tendiste la mano cuando Salem me traiciono- empezó a llorar con más fuerza y corrí a abrazarla y mientras estaba en mis brazos repetía que la perdonara.

-No recuerdo nada de eso y se ve que has sufrido mucho, no necesitas que yo te repita algo que ya te dije antes, mi respuesta no cambiara y ahora solo necesitas perdonarte tú misma y olvidar el pasado-

-No, no puedo y no debo hacerlo. Si olvidara entonces el sacrificio de Mercury será en vano y no puedo permitir eso. Apuesto a que en un momento te preguntaste porque no me pongo una prótesis como tu hermana-

-Sientes que es el precio a pagar y la recompensa por tus decisiones-

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Lo deduje por la forma tan trágica en la que hablas- le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, tampoco es como si fuera la única que perdió a alguien, Blake perdió a más gente que yo y no puedo perdonarme lo que le paso al equipo de aquella fauno conejo por mi culpa y antes de que s eme olvide debo recordarte que debes tener cuidado a salir a la calle-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso aún tengo enemigos?-

-No, pero tomaste un rol muy importante en la guerra, tú fuiste quien lidero a los faunos y a la humanidad en la batalla final contra Salem e n lo que todo el mundo llama "La Guerra Del Eclipse" u ahora eres la heroína del mundo entero-

-¡WOW, WOW! ¡¿Qué?!-

-Ruby, tu salvaste el mundo, a los cuatro reinos y a todos sus habitantes y el mundo entero se estremeció al escuchar que quedaste en coma, ahora imagínate cuando sepa que despertaste-

-No termino ni de imaginarme a mí salvando el mundo, menos el imaginarme como el mundo reaccionara ante mí-

-Pues prepárate, Ironwood viene en camino para demostrarle al mundo entero que "La Ultima Chispa De Esperanza" a despertado-

-¡Espera! ¡¿QUÉ?!-


	6. Capítulo 06 Lo Que Alguna Vez Fue Mío

Capítulo 06: Lo Que Alguna Vez Fue Mío

Con la llegada del General yo ya estaba esperando problemas pero gracias a Weiss y sus increíbles poderes de política logro convencer a Iron Wood para dejarme descansar ya que mi amnesia podría ser problemática y eso solo causaría una decaída de ánimo aun mayor y por suerte el general entendió y si no… pues entendió la indirecta de que no lo dejarían llevarme con él ya que cuando sonó en ese plan todos se pusieron de pie con una expresión agresiva, pero como ya dije Weiss lo convenció para retirarse y pudimos continuar con sus historias. Ta parece que después del ataque a Vale me fui de viaje junto al equipo JNPR ya que los miembros de mi equipo estaban indispuestos debido a heridas, que se habían marchado o se las habían llevado.

Mi travesía nos llevó a muchos lugares y ayudamos a mucha gente, Ren tuvo su catarsis y cuando legaos a Mistral Jaune le propuso matrimonio a Phyrra quien indudablemente acepto… eso fue hace más de cinco años, pero mejor tarde que nunca y continúe escuchando las historias de todos y más fragmentos de mi memoria empezaban a surgir, la mayoría eran de Nora diciéndome que le pusiera un lanzagranadas a mi arma y entre esos fragmentos había uno de una luz blanca que se repetía una y otra vez.

Durante las risas Nora estaba bebiendo una gaseosa, la risa le gano y termino escupiéndole su bebida a Phyrra y Weiss me pidió si la podía llevar a la habitación de Blake para que se cambiara ya que ella era la única con ropa de su talla ya que mi ropa y la de Weiss le quedaría ajustada y la de Yang le quedaría grande… hablo obviamente de la zona del pecho, fuera de eso casi todas teníamos las mismas medidas a excepción de Yang. Una vez en la habitación de mi cuñada yo me veía en el enorme espejo que Blake tenía en su armario mientras Phyrra se cambiaba y me iba dando cuenta de algo… ¡No he cambiado nada! Me veo igual que cuando tenía 13, claro que ahora soy más alta y mi cabello es más largo ¡Pero nada más ha cambiado! Bueno, viendo bien sí que cambio algo, antes era copa A y ahora soy… Hey es un progreso. Weiss sí que ha cambiado, ahora casi siempre trae unos jeans blancos y sus piernas parecen más largas, sus curvas están mejor marcadas y paso de ser copa B a C, Blake creo que toda su vida ha sido C y Yang… solo diré una cosa: D. aun cuando sé que soy la menor solo es por dos años y con esa diferencia no puedo sino sentirme derrotada.

Mientras yo sufría el golpe de la realidad Phyrra se acercó preocupada a mí ya que tal parece que no me veía bien (era por mi ataque no porque me fuera a desmayar) y ella no traía una blusa puesta solo su sostén y antes de que piense a donde se dirigieron mis ojos déjenme decirles… están en lo correcto y a medias. Mis ojos se centraron en una herida que tenía justo en el medio del pecho y era una cicatriz pequeña, ella se percató de mi interés en la herida y me conto que fue en la caída de Beacon y que yo le salve la vida en ese momento. Me conto que si hubiera llegado un solo segundo tarde ella estaría muerta aunque el ¿Cómo la salve? También es el motivo de que tuviera la cicatriz y también el motivo de la de su espalda la cual iba desde su cintura hasta debajo del hombro abarcando casi toda la zona izquierda. Pero me dijo que todo eso era agua pasada y que ese tiempo había acabado hace años y tras esa corta historia un recuerdo más fluyo por mi mente, era un zumbido ensordecedor y un dolor de cabeza tremendo, Phyrra y Cinder se encontraban frente a mí y la pelirroja estaba de rodillas en el piso con una flecha encajada en el pecho, Cinder sostenía el arco y me miraba con furia mientras todo se volvía blanco. Para cuando regrese al presente mi ojo derecho comenzó a arder. Phyrra se colocó rápidamente la primera camiseta que agarro y desde la puerta le grito a todo el mundo "Está volviendo a pasar" "Sus alas están emergiendo" y solo pude escuchar en la distancia la voz de Weiss diciendo mi nombre pero esta vez no pude evitar sumirme en la oscuridad.

Para cuando desperté lo primero que hice fue buscas la fecha en la que estaba en un Scroll cercano y tras ver que era el mismo día pero habían pasado dos horas pude respirar tranquila, busque a Weiss con la vista por toda nuestra habitación pero no la encontré y en ese momento me di cuenta que algo le pasaba a mi vista ya que no parecía captar bien los objetos (una vez me puse de pie me golpee dos veces con la misma mesa) y entonces Weiss se asomó por la orilla de la puerta y me pregunto si me encontraba bien, yo solo le respondí lo de mi vista y ella entro al cuarto y me dijo que tardaría en acostumbrarme, puso su mano en mi rostro mas no pude sentir sus suaves dedos ya que solo sentía que algo me presionaba la cara, lleve mi mano a donde se encontraba la suya y me percaté de que tenía algo en el rostro, busque un espejo y me di cuenta que traía un parche en el ojo derecho de gran tamaño (para un parque, quiero decir). Weiss me dijo que el parche evitaría que el poder de mis ojos se saliera de control y al ver mi expresión de confusión solo me dijo que la siguiera abajo.

En el primer piso se encontraban con expresiones de tristeza hasta que los salude y al verme despierta sus semblantes cambiaron, lo que prosiguió fue una larga y tediosa explicación por parte de Phyrra acerca de "la manifestación de nuestras almas" y como el aura era algo que manipulábamos inconscientemente por nuestro entrenamiento (mientras yo estaba inconsciente Cinder les menciono que ya me había hablado de los Cazadores)… no le entendí nada hasta que Jaune me dijo que con nuestra energía interna creábamos un campo de fuerza que sanaba nuestras heridas y nos daba un súper poder único a cada uno. Esa explicación me vasto para comprender el cómo mi atrofia miento muscular desapareció tan rápidamente pero una duda seguía en mi cabeza, ¿Por qué el parche? ¿Acaso yo no era capaz de controlar mi poder?, fue Weiss quien respondió mis dudas. Dijo que yo era especial y que mis ojos no tenían que ver con mi poder obtenido por el entrenamiento ya que este era mucho más raro en el mundo. Dijo que durante la batalla final en LA Guerra del Eclipse utilice tanto ese poder (el cual residía en mis ojos) que uno de mis ojos cambio y ahora me era imposible desactivarlo y que el parche en mi ojo fue hecho por el director Oscar para controlarlo ya que en su interior habían glifos y runas las cuales encerraban ese poder y evitaban fugas de energía.

Tras ese suceso todos decidieron marcharse para dejarme descansar ya que la noche ya había llegado, Nora fue la única que quiso quedarse ya que quería hacer una pijamada como en los viejos tiempos pero Ren no la dejo y entre él y Jaune la sacaron de la casa con el primero sujetándola por debajo de las axilas y el otro de las piernas ya que no se quedaba quieta. Cinder se despidió diciéndome que una vez más nos habíamos hecho "hermanas de parche" con una sonrisa y que tuviera cuidado con ese poder ya que ella sabía muy bien el daño que este podía hacer, tras ella se fueron juntos papá y Oscar quienes estaban quejándose por la ausencia de algunas personas y las ultimas en irse fueron Penny y Winter (no mencione a Emerald ya que solo hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza antes de comenzar a empujar la silla de Cinder) las cuales me dieron un fuerte abrazo cada una y me pidieron que me cuidara.

Ya aún más entrada la noche todas nos dirigimos a dormir y mientras Weiss y yo nos encontrábamos en la cama ella me contaba varias cosas sobre las personas que vinieron como el hecho de que Penny no era humana sino un androide con una alma sintética pero que si estaba viva, lo que ocurrió entre Cinder, Phyrra y Penny en el torneo hace años y la reconstrucción y "resurrección" de esta última, de donde venían mis "alas de ángel" (así llamaba ella a el brillo de mis ojos ya que según ella formaban algo parecido a unas alas blancas) y lo que significaba tener ojos plateados, hasta ese momento nunca me di cuenta de que mis ojos eran plateados… ¡Y eso que me la pase frente al espejo más de 40 minutos esta mañana!, también me dijo dónde estaba guardada mi Cresen Rose (tal parece que ese era el nombre de mi arma) ya que la mañana siguiente practicaríamos un poco para ver cómo estaba mi memoria muscular.

Cuando apagamos las luces me planeaba dormir hasta que un sentimiento repentino me quito el sueño, Weiss estaba pasando su mano por todo el costado de mi cuerpo mientras hablaba.

–Sabes una cosa más, me he dado cuenta que en todo este día pasaste mucho tiempo con todos menos conmigo y eso me pone un poco celosa- Su tono no era de enojo sino más bien juguetón –Creo que ya es hora de que pases un tiempo de caridad con tu esposa-

Al decir eso se levantó de golpe y coloco su cuerpo sobre el mío mientras sostenía mis muñecas con sus manos y su rostro reposaba en mi cuello.

–Weiss… me estas asustando- obviamente no era verdad.

–Ese es el punto, no sería divertido si no te asustaras- entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello –Tengo que aprovechar mientras aun no recuperas toda tu personalidad-

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

– ¡Hora de la venganza!-

Mordió con suavidad mi cuello y solté un gemido el cual aun sin memoria estoy segura de que ha sido una de las cosas más vergonzosas que han salido de mi boca en mi vida.

–Nunca imagine que podrías sonar así, quiero oír un poco más-

Sin poder moverme pude sentir como su lengua pasaba lentamente de mi cuello hasta la parte media de mi torso sonde mi blusa la detuvo.

–Ni pienses que esto te salvara-

Atrapo mi blusa con los dientes y sin mucha dificultad soltó cuatro botones solo con la boca y he de admitirlo, ver a una princesa de piel blanca y cabello como la nieve con un aspecto tan puro desabotonando mi blusa de esa forma… se veía muy sexi.

Haciendo uso de la misma técnica abrió toda mi blusa dejando expuesto mi pecho y se dirigió a uno de mis senos, con delicadeza paseo su lengua por la aureola y cuando baje la guardia atrapo entre sus dientes uno de mis pezones, aunque esta vez logre contener el gemido creo que no fue buena idea. Weiss me miro a los ojos y su rostro estaba casi tan rojo como mi vieja capa pero su mirada estaba lejos de parecer inocente, más bien le brillaban los ojos y su expresión era la de un depredador acorralando a su presa, en ese momento pude saber con exactitud lo que pensaba "Si no quieres gemir entonces te hare gritar". Con rapidez subió hasta mi rostro mi planto sus labios en los míos pero este fue uno profundo ya que pude sentir como su lengua bailaba y se entrelazaba con la mía y ese dulce sabor de su boca y su aliento contra el mío eran embriagadores, cuando se separó para dejarme respirar fue directamente a quitarme los pantalones. Y allí estaba yo, indefensa, desnuda y avergonzada resguardándome en la cabecera de la cama cubriéndome con una almohada mientras veía los ojos de Weiss al pie de la misma reluciendo con la luz de la luna llena y solo pude pensar "si mañana vamos a entrenar necesitare más que solo un café para despertarme ya que esta será una larga noche… y no me importa", aparte la almohada, extendí las piernas y con un dedo le hice una señal para que se acercara.

Siendo sincera yo ya estaba esperando que esto pasara.

* * *

Unas ultimas palabras.

Lamento la tardanza pero como explique anteriormente, esta historia la iré sacando con forme me llegue la inspiración ya que no quiero forzarla aunque admito que si me tarde mucho ya que me concentre de lleno en mi historia principal.

Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, puede que no sean muchos pero aun cuando fuese solo uno yo seguiré escribiendo y gracias a sus reviews es que me llego inspiracion para este capitulo.

Un par de cosas antes de terminar.

1.- Para este punto puede que ya le halla cambiado el nombre a la historia de "Memorias Robadas" a "Memorias Perdidas" y el motivo es que decidí cambiar lo que tenia pensado como desarrollo y final quitando cosas innecesarias y con eso desaparecería aquel que le robo la memoria a Ruby y ahora sera solo "algo que salio mal en una misión" sin meter mas de lo que debería de tener.

2.- En caso de que quisieran escuchar lo que tenia pensado como "El desarrollo y desenlace" para la historia por favor déjenmelo en una review y haré un "capítulo" el cual solo seré yo diciéndoles lo que fue eliminado sin ningún Spoiler.

Bueno sin nada mas que agregar yo soy Lorian Vanagandr deseándoles una grata lectura.

PD: No le puse mucho "picante" a la escena final debido a que no tengo experiencia en ese tipo de escritura así que solo lo deje en el principio y ustedes deberán imaginarse el resto.

Gracias a estas personas por seguir la historia.

GrayFactory,

Hadson54,

I'mASweetPotato,

Jennyflu,

Jiore,

Metal-DragonGX,

Nat-kun kori,

Nocturna01,

Rotiih,

WolfYukki,

alemar183,

dusitha,

lemfaller,

Y a estas, bueno... si o quieren perderse cuando suba una actualización pónganlo en su lista de Follow.

nekkosixx

LostNeko120

Stein29

Y los que la tienen en sus favoritos pues... ustedes saben quienes son y muchas gracias por eso.


	7. Capítulo 07 Lo Que Alguna Vez Pude Hacer

Capítulo 07: Lo Que Alguna Vez Pude Hacer

Nota: Toda mi historia está ambientada hasta el Quinto volumen de RWBY por lo cual yo no estoy metiendo aquí nada de lo que se ha hecho en los volúmenes posteriores. Estoy dejando fuera cosas como La Genio Azul desnuda de la lámpara, la existencia de los dioses y el apocalipsis que se dio por Salem y la supuesta muerte de Adam ya que tengo una regla que dice "si al morir un personaje no se ve su cadáver destrozado o se ve siendo destrozado significa que no está muerto" véanse cualquier anime o serie donde "el enemigo cae por un acantilado a su supuesta muerte" o "cae en el agua hundiéndose en la oscuridad" y unos capitulo después este regresa. Me gusta RWBY pero el sexto volumen metió muchas cosas que me sacaron de onda y prefiero dejar las cosas más simples. Fuera de eso la historia sigue como se explica hasta el quinto volumen

* * *

Ya es de día y puedo sentir el sol en mi rostro, mi cuerpo esta entumecido y de nuevo no puedo respirar. Abro mis ojos y soy encandilada por la luz que se mete por la ventana directo a mis ojos y tras cubrir mi rostro puedo ver a mi hermosa chica de blancos cabellos sobre mí, se encuentra acurrucada a mi lado mientras nuestros cuerpos desnudos son cubiertos por una sabana. Puedo ver con claridad hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo y me doy cuenta de que anoche me extralimite un poco ya que alrededor de su cuello puedo ver algunas marcas de mordida al igual que en sus senos… y en los míos, parece no fui solo yo. Su delicado brazo rodea mi vientre parece estar buscando algo entre sueños ya que me está haciendo cosquillas.

–Despierta dormilona- le dije mientras con un dedo picaba su mejilla.

– ¿Ya es de día?-

No sé si está dormida o despierta pero me encanta verla esforzarse por no soltarme.

– ¿Dormiste bien?-

–La mejor noche que he tenido en años-

Al responder buscó hacer contacto visual conmigo y una vez más sus ojos brillaban pero ahora no eran en lujuria sino pura ternura.

–Hay que levantarnos para desayunar, Blake ya debe de haberse levantado-

Soy la primera en ponerme de pie y dirigirme al armario, ella solo estaba sentada viendo mi cuerpo desnudo moverse por la habitación mientras sonreía y… ¿parece babear?

– ¿Te gusta el espectáculo?-

Le pregunte mientras lentamente me ponía la ropa interior y ella volvía a ser tan roja como anoche. Weiss se puso de pie y simplemente me abrazo desde mi espalda, me dio un beso en la mejilla y ambas terminamos de ponernos nuestra ropa.

Una vez en la cocina ya se encontraban Yang y Blake desayunando y mientras mi hermana bebía su café mi cuñada estaba jugando con el ultimo chícharo en su plato.

–Pensé que nunca se levantarían ¿saben que horas son?-

Yang parece molesta y al ver en mi Scroll veo que ya son las 12:10 p.m.

–Tienen suerte de que le dije a Blake que no hiciera su desayuno aun-

–Gracias- contesto Weiss bajando la cabeza y aún estaba sonrojada –Yo iré a hacer el desayuno para mí y Ruby-

–Yo te ayudo-

Mi cuñada y mi esposa se perdieron por la puerta de la cocina y yo me senté en la mesa con Yang la cual aún tenía su café y leía el periódico.

–Bieeeeeen, buenos días Yang-

–Buenos días Ruby- Su respuesta sin mucho entusiasmo me dice que está molesta.

– ¿Te ocurre algo?-

–Sí-

–… ¿Qué?-

–Estoy cansada-

– ¿No dormiste bien anoche?-

–No-

–…-

–…-

No se me ocurre que más decir, esto es incómodo ya que puedo sentir que está molesta conmigo.

–Ruby-

– ¡SÍ!-

–Sé que esta es tu casa y de Weiss pero… ¿Sabes que las paredes no son TAN gruesas verdad?-

– ¡Nos escuchaste!-

–Tienes suerte de que este lugar este vacío ya que si los hubiera hasta los vecinos las habrían escuchado-

–No… es que… lo que paso… yo solo…-

–No te debes de excusar conmigo. Te entiendo, es tu primera noche con tu esposa desde hace mucho y te dejaste llevar, eso lo aceptó. Solo intenten bajar un poquito más la voz ya que no están solas en la casa-

– ¿Entonces estas molesta conmigo porque Weiss y yo no te dejamos dormir?-

–No estoy molesta contigo-

– ¿Enserio? Entonces con quien-

–Con Blake-

– ¿Por qué?-

–Solo digamos que tener a dos chicas "gritando" de esa forma al otro lado de la pared es un poquito abrumador… y ella no quiso-

–Wow-

–Sí, y aquí me tienes. Leyendo un periódico, tomando café y muy pero muy frustrada-

Al decir "frustrada" pude ver como sus ojos se volvían rojos mientras aun leía el periódico.

Tras desayunar Weiss se dirigió escaleras arriba mientras yo lavaba los trastos y cuando bajó traía una maleta MUY grande de colores rojo y negro.

–Planeaba darte esto en unas semanas pero como veo que ya estas mejorando físicamente (en especial por lo de anoche) y creo que ya es hora de que vuelvas a entrenar, no es que me fascine la idea pero si hay una forma en la que podrías recuperarte por completo y también te podría ayudar con tu memoria es el entrenar-

Al abrir la maleta veo un objeto extraño que parece una engrapadora gigante. Sostuve el objeto y su peso y forma detonaron más estática en mi cabeza, lleve mi mano a la bese del objeto donde encontré un botón. Desplegué la enorme hoja al mismo tiempo que sujete el mango con fuerza.

–Cresent Rose-

Weiss parecía que quería llorar por cómo me quede mirando mi… arma, mi arma, ¡Mi Arma!

–Lo… lo puedo recordar, los monstruos, el entrenamiento y…-

Jale una palanca en la base media del mango retrayendo la hoja y abriendo el cañón. Gire bruscamente, apunte y dispare a través del orificio de la dona que Yang tenía en la mano, la bala salió por la ventana de la cocina e impacto en un árbol fuera de la casa.

– ¿Ya me dejas comer?- me pregunto Yang viendo molesta su dona.

– ¡¿Podemos ir afuera?!-

Mi suplica sorprendió a Weiss quien no sabía que responder pero al final aceptó y subió por su espada pero no solo trajo eso del segundo piso, también traía una bola de ropa.

– ¡Esto es tuyo!-

Cuando dijo eso me arrojo la bola la cual me tiro al piso y ellas solo se quedó con una bolsa gris de tintorería.

–Cámbiate y veme afuera-

Tras irme a cambiar note lo que era esa bola.

Era un vestido largo de color negro con detalles de tela roja transparente, bajó la falda había unas medias de color rojo tan altas que casi eran pantalones, la falda me llegaba a las pantorrillas pero tenía una abertura en mi pierna derecha la cual me dejaba moverme con libertad, la parte de arriba se trataba de mi viejo corsé o uno muy similar ya que tenía los mismos colores y detalles solo que ahora en el puro medio de mi pecho estaba el diseño de una rosa, no tenía mangas pero traía unos guantes sin dedos que casi llegaban a mi hombro de color negro, mi capa se agarraba a los hombros con una broches que parecían unas cruces y con un pequeño destello de energía el contorno de mi parche se pintó de rojo, el centro se volvió completamente negro y en el medio se dibujó el patrón de la rosa que había de mi pecho.

–Ok… eso fue raro- pensé mientras me veía con todo el conjunto.

Si bien no evocaba ningún recuerdo me sentía muy cómoda con él. Salí de la habitación, baje las escaleras y atravesé la puerta principal con Cresent Rose agarrada a mi cadera con un soporte en mi espalda baja.

–Tardaste –

Weiss estaba de pie recargada contra un árbol de perfil a mí. Traía un "traje de príncipe"… ya saben esos con hombreras doradas y dos filas de grandes botones brillantes a cada lado del pecho unidos entre sí por cadenitas plateadas, unos pantalones blancos completamente ajustados a sus largas piernas y unas botas que le llegaban por encima de la rodilla las cuales también eran blancas pero la punta y el tacón eran de un café claro. Traía la coleta que siempre le he visto en mis recuerdos pero en vez de su broche viejo traía uno que consistía en dos rosas, una roja y una blanca entrelazadas y su espada se encontraba en su cadera.

Se veía distinta a Winter ya que su hermana menor parecía un príncipe de verdad en vez de soldado.

–Deje de verme así señorita Rose y acompáñeme, vamos a entrenar-

–Como diga señorita Schnee… ¿Y a dónde vamos?-

–A un lugar donde no puedas dispararle por error a la casa-

Las dos nos adentramos en el bosque mientras le preguntaba a Weiss de mi estilo de combate y ella trataba de explicarme.

''

¡Ocho horas! Fueron ocho condenadas horas de entrenamiento, ¡¿Qué clase de lunático entrena ocho horas seguidas a ese nivel?! Yo apenas si podía con mis pies así que Weiss se ofreció en cargarme devuelta a casa… de hecho si podía caminar pero quería que me cargara así que me llevo en su espalda y de regreso me conto que no soy ni una décima parte de lo buena que era cuando nos conocimos. También me dijo que mi memoria muscular seguía bien y que a este paso recuperaría el control de mi semblanza en solo unos meses ya que en un arranque me trasforme en una bola de pétalos de rosa que se estrelló contra una roca a 200 K/H lo que dolió mucho.

Cuando regresamos teníamos planeado tomar una ducha juntas para "no desperdiciar mucha agua"… ¡¿Qué quieren de mí?! Si tuvieran una esposa así de hermosa ya me gustaría verlos cuanto se contienen.

–Solo hay que evitar hacer mucho ruido, no quiero que Blake y Yang nos vuelvan a escuchar- le dije a Weiss mientras llegábamos al sendero que conducía a la puerta.

–Eso dilo por ti, no me hiciste gritar ni una sola vez en la noche- me contesto levantando la barbilla con orgullo.

– ¡O dios Ruby sigue así! ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe! ¡No me vuelvas a dejar! ¿Te acuerdas de eso?-

La princesa inflo las mejillas y evito el contacto visual hasta que abrimos la puerta.

En el piso del salón se encontraba Blake desnuda boca abajo, empapada y con una toalla cubriéndola como si fuera un cadáver en una escena del crimen y Yang estaba sentada en el sofá cubierta únicamente con una toalla.

–Oh por fin llegan, el baño esta libre- miro a su desdichada esposa la cual aún se retorcía y se quejaba en el piso –Blake y yo ya ajustamos cuentas, ya me siento más relajada-

Yang me dio un pulgar arriba y yo le respondí de la misma forma.

La ducha con Weiss fue muy relajante en especial cuando ella me ayudo a lavar mi espalda… Sí, yo también la ayude (Déjenme ser) y cuando salimos Yang estaba (ya vestida) sentada viendo televisión con Blake (ya vestida también) quien estaba acostada en las piernas de mi hermana.

–Veo que se tomaron su tiempo- dijo Blake sin apartar la mirada del televisor.

–Es que llevaba mucho sin pelear y termine llena de tierra- le contesto Weiss terminando de secar su cabello.

–Tanto tiempo en tu oficina te vuelve lenta Ice Queen, deberías salir más- le dijo yang.

–Ahora ya tengo un motivo para salir más-

El que dijera eso mientras me veía hizo que me sonrojara y yo tape mi rostro con la toalla que tenía en los hombros.

–Hablando de salir más- habló Blake interrumpiendo nuestro bochornoso momento –Weiss ¿aun tienes vacaciones?-

–Yo soy la jefa, me tomo mis vacaciones cuando quiera- contesto con su tono altanero – ¿Por qué?-

–Papá quiere que vallamos a Menagerie por un festival o algo así y quiere ver a Ruby ya despierta-

Alguien nuevo, alguien viejo, alguien de mi pasado. Me dijeron que no saliera a la calle para evitar un escándalo pero ahora iremos al otro extremo de Remnant para ver a los padres de Blake, espero que lo que pase allí me traiga más de mi pasado.

* * *

Nota: Mi retraso en publicar se debe a que no tengo internet en casa así que tengo que ir a un cibercafé a subir los capítulos y debido a que obviamente cobran decidí sacar mínimo un capítulo de cada historia que tengo antes y así subirlos todos de una vez eso se traduce en que me tomara más tiempo subir las historias. Esto es solo un mensaje para aclarar y espero que lo comprendan.

Sin nada mas que agregar yo soy Lorian Vanagandr deseándoles una grata lectura.


	8. Capítulo 08 A Los Que Dejamos Atrás

Capítulo 08: A Los Que Dejamos Atrás

–Blaaaake ¿Cuánto (ugh) falta?-

–Relájate Nora y respira profundo, aún faltan dos horas de viaje-

En estos momentos nos encontramos en un barco rumbo a la isla de Menagerie y parece que a Nora no le hace mucha gracia que el bote se balancee tanto y Blake trata de calmarla dándole unas pastillas para el mareo.

–Vamos Nora ¿Y tú sentido de la aventura?- le pregunto Penny quien de alguna forma se enteró del viaje y decidió venir con nosotros.

–Se quedó ocho kilómetros atrás cuando vomite por sexta vez- contesto Nora aun sin quitar la cabeza de la orilla del barco.

– ¿Si sabes que ver el agua moviéndose solo lo empeora no?- le menciono Ren dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

Nora se tomó de golpe las dos pastillas que Blake traía junto con un vaso de agua y se fue a sentar en una silla de playa que estaba en la cubierta de proa (llevo un rato aprendiéndome los términos de marino… la proa es el frente) a un lado de la de Weiss.

–Más te vale que no me vomites encima o nunca te volveré a invitar a mi yate-

Weiss se estaba cubriendo la cara con una revista mientras Nora se sentaba a su lado.

–Estaría encantada que nunca lo volvieras a hacer- Nora aún se ve mal pero tiene que aguantar – ¿Por qué no nos llevaste en uno de tus transportes aéreos?-

–Soy una mujer generosa y quería darles una nueva experiencia- contesto Weiss.

–El yate estaba acumulando polvo desde la luna de miel- menciono Yang desde el timón –la debieron ver ayer, limpiando el bote entero como una loca-

– ¡Yang! Porqué mejor no te preocupas de no estrellarnos con una roca o un arrecife- fue la respuesta de mi esposa.

Aunque Yang tiene razón, cuando fuimos al cobertizo del muelle en la isla el yate estaba cubierto de polvo a pesar de tener una cubierta, nos pasamos los últimos tres días limpiándolo de proa a popa (Sí, más términos de marino) sin descansar… ¿Luna de miel? Mi luna de miel fue en un hotel o eso creo, mejor le pregunto a Weiss.

–Weiss-

– ¿Qué pasa Ruby?-

– ¿La luna de miel de quien fue en el yate?-

–Mia y de Yang- contestó Blake desde mi espalda lo que casi me hizo pegar un salto –Weiss nos prestó el yate durante un tiempo que estuvimos navegando por la orilla de Remnant-

–Eso suena increíble- suena muy romántico, tú y la persona que amas navegando durante días.

– ¡A mí me parece una tortura!- Nora aún no se siente bien –Blake… ¿Qué eran esas pastillas?-

–Somníferos, pronto te quedaras dormida. Ya cuando lleguemos te vamos a despertar-

No pudo ni replicar ya que se quedó dormida, ahora solo falta esperar…

– ¡Tierra a la vista!- ya tenía ganas de gritar eso – ¿Esa es Menagerie?-

–Si Ruby, cálmate o te pondrás como Nora ¿O acaso tú también quieres las pastillas?-

Mejor no molesto a Blake… ¡Iré con Yang!

– ¡YANG! ¿Cómo es Menagerie?- le preguntaba tras haber subido al puente de un salto – ¿Es animado, festivo, loco, necesito llevar algún atuendo en especifico, necesito…?-

–Cierra la boca Ruby, pronto lo veras tu misma… y solo ve con lo que traes puesto- bueno me gusto su respuesta pero no apartó su mano mecánica de mi boca.

Todas estamos vestidas con ropa veraniega excepto por Penny que aun trae su vestido negro con gris y sus medias altas. Yang trae una camiseta de tirantes naranja y unos shorts cafés con sus lentes oscuros. Blake trae su top negro con unos pantalones cortos (ya saben, de esos que solo te llegan unos centímetros bajo las rodillas) blancos. Nora trae una camiseta rosa de manga corta y unos shorts cortos blancos. Ren trae unas bermudas verdes con una camiseta de tirantes bajo una camisa roja abierta y Weiss trae una blusa blanca manga larga con las mangas dobladas y unos shorts azul claro… yo solo traigo una camiseta roja de tirantes y unos shorts negros.

–Parece que me fallo la hora- dijo Blake viendo a través del catalejo –llegaremos al puerto en solo cuarenta minutos. ¡Yang! Desvíate un poco a la izquierda, el muelle privado de papá esta en ese lado de la playa-

– ¿Y porque no lo dejamos en el muelle común?- le pregunto Penny a Blake y yo también me pregunto eso.

–Este es un yate de la Schnee Dust Company, aun después de que la guerra zanjó algunos problemas aún hay muchos resentidos- fue la respuesta de Blake.

– ¿Crees que podrían atacarlo?-

–No, Menagerie está bajo el control del Original Colmillo Blanco. Pero no me sorprendería que alguien le hiciera una jugarreta a la compañía rallando su yate con pintura-

–Buen punto, mejor lo dejamos con tu padre- comento Weiss poniéndose ya de pie para ver la isla.

Menagerie, según las chicas yo ya estuve aquí hace tiempo unas tres veces. Las últimas dos fueron por fiestas y para estar con Blake después de la guerra pero que la primera fue por algo más, no me dieron más detalles… lo más probable es que quieren que yo lo descubra por mí misma, eso quiere decir que tienen fe en mí, en que mi memoria está recuperándose rápidamente. Puede que en los últimos días no haya tenido más estática en mi cabeza pero cada hora, cada día que pasa ciento que recupero una parte de mí, espero que en esta isla algo más regrese.

Blake tuvo razón la segunda vez ya que solo llegamos en 40 minutos al muelle y Ren despertó a Nora diciéndole que había arrojado su lanzagranadas por la borda… sí que despertó y de paso le dio un puñetazo a Ren por espantarla. Ya en casa de Blake (la cual solo estaba una escalinata arriba del muelle privado) conocí o mejor dicho "volví a ver" a los padres de mi amiga, Blake se parece mucho a su madre solo que tiene el cabello más corto y a su padre no se parece nada.

La decoración de su casa era muy bonita con tapices y suelo de madera con una especie de alfombra a la que le decían tatami. Blake me conto que la casa es "reciente" en comparación a la anterior que tuvo décadas pero que una noche durante una pelea se quemó casi por completo y en vez de repárala solo la derrumbaron y construyeron una nueva. Gira (el padre de Blake) era un hombre amable a pesar de su aspecto de "matón" y Kali (la madre de Blake) era muy tierna, se notaba que ambos querían mucho a Yang ya que recién llegando el hombre le dio un fuerte abrazo a mi hermana y ella le respondió de la misma forma solo que casi le parte la espalda pero ambos solo reían mientras trataban de sacarse el aire el uno al otro. La relación de Blake y su madre me produce cierta envidia ya que yo no recuerdo nada de lo que pase con mi padre a pesar de que Yang me suele contar muchas cosas que hicimos juntos y ellas dos juntas se ven como si nunca se separaran, como si nunca perdieran el contacto con la otra y como si fueran las mejores amigas.

– ¿Estas bien Ruby? Te vez algo… deprimida- es raro como Penny forma oraciones.

Uno pensaría que con el tiempo que lleva desde su "resurrección" ya habría mejorado su comunicación o solo lo hace por gusto, aun no lo sé. Aun me resulta difícil creer que no es humana ya que se comporta solo un poquito rara pero incluso Nora es más rara que ella.

–Estoy bien Penny, solo que estaba pensando en algunas cosas-

–Pensar es algo bueno, te ayuda a encontrar el camino en situaciones difíciles y te ayuda a analizar las cosas con detenimiento-

–… ¿A qué velocidad puedes pensar Penny?-

No me pregunten, solo me vino a la mente.

–Mi procesador me permite razonar una situación en .012 segundos cuando está en modo de reposo-

– ¿Modo de reposo? ¿Tienes otro?-

–Mi modo de batalla. Recuerda que soy un androide de combate. En mi modo de combate puedo analizar patrones casi a velocidad luz, debido a eso es que soy altamente eficiente en el campo pero últimamente solo me han estado utilizando como consultora estratégica por órdenes de Ironwood-

Ya me habían dicho eso pero creo que lo olvide.

Pasaron las horas y Yang no dejaba de jugar a las vencidas con Gira mientras Ren, Penny y Weiss salieron a pasear. Durante ese tiempo parece que las pastillas volvieron a surtir efecto ya que Nora se quedó dormida de la nada en el piso de la habitación principal y Blake solo salió a dar paseos alrededor de la casa mientras yo le ayudaba a Kali con la comida y ya vi con quien Blake aprendió su "sorpresa de pescado". Llego la noche y con ella la hora del festival el cual se trataba de una fiesta por el fin de la guerra del Eclipse y que ahora Menagerie se convirtió en una tierra fértil ya que originalmente era una isla desértica, ahora los residentes no se veían empujados a la costa norte que solo era habitable. El festival también trataba del final del conflicto entre la humanidad y los faunos con el tratado del Colmillo Blanco, Weiss era una celebridad por estos lugares ya que ahora siendo la nueva directora de su compañía destino una gran cantidad de recursos en sanar las heridas con los faunos y ayudar al crecimiento de Menagerie, aún hay algunos faunos que odian a los Schnee pero esos pequeños grupos son lo que hoy se conoce como "las cenizas del colmillo negro" pero a diferencia de los que atacaron Beacon estos no tienen ninguna clase de apoyo. Varios faunos en la calle reconocían mi rostro y me agradecían dándome la mano mientras yo me moría de la vergüenza, me pregunto si la anterior yo aprendió a manejar esto o solo lo disimulaba, mientras yo trataba de cubrir mi rostro logre ver a Penny en la playa y decidí acercarme a ella.

–Hey Penny ¿Todo bien?-

–Claro, todo está en orden- no se mucho de las emociones simuladas pero suena triste.

–Penny, se nota que me estas escondiendo algo-

–No te estoy (hic) escondiendo nada- Un androide con hipo, eso sí es raro –No ocurre nada Ruby (hic)-

–Puedo ver que estas triste por algo ¿No se lo puedes contar a tu amiga?-

–Es que… aun no puedo recordarlo- su respuesta fue rara ya que se sentó en la arena y abrazó sus piernas.

– ¿Qué no puedes recordar?-

–Cuando nos conocimos- Weiss ya me conto esa historia pero ¿Porque Penny no lo recuerda? –Ya sabes que soy un androide pero… ¿Ya te dijeron que no soy la Penny original?-

–Me dijeron sobre lo ocurrido en el Festival Vital-

–Bueno, cuando mi primer cuerpo fue destruido yo tenía una memoria de respaldo a donde eran enviados mis datos más relevantes pero tengo lo que tú llamas "lagunas" donde datos completos desaparecieron. Cuando crearon mi segundo cuerpo muchos de mis datos se habían corrompido, yo te recordaba, sabía que éramos amigas pero no recuerdo cuando nos conocimos ni lo que hacíamos en nuestro tiempo libre. A diferencia de tu amnesia la cual parece recuperar poco a poco datos de tu pasado yo nunca podre recuperar mis memorias corruptas. Por eso es que quiero pasar tanto tiempo como pueda con ustedes, quiero tener preciosos recuerdos con todos. Lo que hacía ase un rato solo era ver la luna llena y mandaba los datos del viaje a mi memoria secundaria en Atlas-

Eso es mucha información pero entiendo el hecho de no querer volver a olvidar cosas importantes.

– ¿Te estoy interrumpiendo?-

–No, termine de mandar los datos mientras hablábamos. La ventaja de las nuevas torres de comunicación es que ahora los datos viajan mucho más rápido que antes-

Tras nuestra conversación ambas nos dirigimos a casa de Blake para la cena donde ya estaban todos. Nora estaba enojada con Ren por no despertarla y debido a eso estuvo dormida todo el día, Yang estaba reparando la muñeca de su prótesis y Gira se estaba poniendo un ungüento en su muñeca por lo de las vencidas. Weiss fue asaltada por unos niños que le tiraron casi una tonelada de serpentinas encima y ahora estaba batallando para sacarlas de su cabello mientras Kali le ayudaba pero no veía por ninguna parte a Blake, pasaron varios minutos y aun no aparecía así que Yang se dispuso a buscarla y yo la seguí por precaución. Tras perder el rastro de Yang detrás de la casa la encontré con Blake. Mi cuñada estaba arrodillada frente a un grupo de lapidas y Yang solo estaba parada a su lado poniéndole una mano en su hombro y parecía que Blake estaba llorando y aun cuando estaba a buena distancia las podía escuchar hablar.

–Nunca les pude decir lo que sentí por ellos realmente… ¿Crees que lo sepan?-

–Siempre lo supieron Blake, ellos te amaban y por eso lo hicieron, si siguieran vivos apuesto a que lo volverían a hacer por ti-

– ¡Ese es el problema! No quiero que alguien más muera por mi culpa, no quiero que tú mueras por protegerme cuando ya perdiste un brazo-

–Y perdería el otro si con eso salvo tu vida. Ellos no murieron por tu culpa, ellos tomaron su decisión y esa decisión fue dar su vida para que tú vivieras. Eso es lo que significa amar a alguien por sobre todas las cosas ¿Si yo estuviera en peligro me dejarías morir?-

– ¡Claro que no! Preferiría…-

– ¿Morir? No me pidas que no me sacrifique por ti cuando tu harías lo mismo- Yang se arrodillo a un lado de Blake y parece que se puso a rezar con ella mientras aun hablaban –Lo que diré será cruel pero no puedo mentir sobre mis sentimientos. Gracias a su sacrificio las dos podemos estar juntas, puede que hubieras elegido a uno de los dos pero yo estoy contigo ahora gracias a ellos. Puede que yo no sea ninguno de los dos pero no permitiré que desperdicies la vida que ellos te ofrecieron llorando sobre sus tumbas, tú los conocías mejor que yo ¿Qué hubieran dicho de verte aquí?-

–Seguramente que estaba siendo demasiado dramática y que no llorara sobre la leche derramada, me dirían que secara mis lágrimas y me fuera a comer-

– ¿Entonces?-

Blake secó sus lágrimas y las dos se fueron de regreso a la casa tomadas de la mano, yo me acerque a las lapidas en las que estaban y logre reconocer ambos nombres.

 _ **Ilia Amitola**_

 _Amada amiga, compañera, confidente_

 _Dio su vida por un sueño de paz, por la esperanza de un futuro mejor para los faunos_

 _El mundo siempre la trato mal pero ella creía que eso no era motivo para darle la espalda._

 _ **Sun Wukong**_

 _Camarada, amigo y compañero en armas_

 _Se sacrificó por sus amigos tanto humanos como faunos_

 _El creía que no había diferencias, que los buenos eran buenos sin importar su especie y los malos eran malos sin importar su procedencia._

Ambas lapidas estaban bien cuidadas y por las fechas en ellas parece que murieron el mismo año, sus nombres resuenan en mi cabeza y la estática regreso.

Podía verme corriendo entre barandillas de una refinería y a juzgar por mis ropas aún era una niña. A lo lejos escuchaba rápidas sucesiones de disparos y el sonido de metal chocando contra metal, a cada paso que daba el sonido se volvía más fuerte y los disparos eran cada vez más rápidos, al alcanzar una puerta sentí como si todo el color del ambiente cambiara pintándose rojo y negro y tras escuchar algo cortando el aire ese efecto se disolvió. Abrí la puerta y unos pisos más abajo se encontraban peleando tres personas una mujer y dos hombres de los cuales uno era rubio y tenía una cola y portaba un bastón rojo, el segundo tenía el cabello rojo con negro, portaba una katana de metal rojo y un traje negro y la chica tenía el cabello castaño, portaba una clase de estoque o látigo y en la cara se le veían algo parecido a escamas. Los tres peleaban con el rubio y la chica haciendo equipo contra el pelirrojo el cual se veía era demasiado fuerte para ellos pero con un rápido movimiento del látigo de la chica lograron arrebatarle la espada al pelirrojo y el rubio aprovechó que bajo la guardia para sujetarlo fuertemente por el cuello desde su espalda, la chica trato de recuperar la katana pero el pelirrojo le alcanzo el cabello y la jalo hacia él hasta que le sujeto el cuello de la misma forma que lo tenían a él. La chica estiro su brazo y con su látigo atrapo la katana llevándola a su mano y mientras forcejaban parece que la chica le dijo algo al rubio el cual solo asintió con la cabeza y ella misma se atravesó con la espada empalándose ella, al pelirrojo y al rubio en el proceso.

Devuelta en el memorial del colmillo blanco logre ver que la misma espada de metal rojo estaba recargada en una lápida casi hasta el fondo y me acerque, en ella decía.

 _ **Adam Taurus**_

 _Amigo, compañero e hijo_

 _El creía en un mundo donde los faunos no tuvieran que temer a ser lastimados y a pesar de sus decisiones siempre actuó teniendo a su especie como prioridad._

Puede que mis recuerdos de ese momento no estén completos pero recuerdo a Blake mientras abrazaba a los tres sin vida. Probablemente Weiss sepa que fue lo que paso pero no sé cómo preguntárselo disimuladamente.

–Conque aquí estabas-

La voz de Yang me saco de mis pensamientos y al girar la vi parada al inicio de memorial sola.

– ¿Tú estuviste allí?-

–Sí, fui la que estuvo más cerca cuando Ilia lo hizo-

– ¿Recuerdas que fue lo que le dijo a Sun?-

–Le dijo "¿Qué tanto amas a Blake?"-

– ¿Qué le respondió?-

–"Como para dar mi vida"-

– ¿Por qué necesitaban matar a Adam con tanta insistencia?-

–La batalla se llevó a cabo en una refinería bajo Atlas, una de las refinerías más grandes de DUST la cual estaba justo debajo de la academia y Adam había colocado explosivos que detonarían el DUST en las minas destruyendo todo el lugar. El detonador de encontraba en la empuñadura de su espada y el objetivo era quitársela, pero nos fue imposible. Él agarro a Ilia y a Sun cuando nos dividimos y ella tomo una decisión por el bien de todos y Sun la siguió-

–Le hicieron también una tumba a Adam-

–Blake la pidió, puede que lo odiara pero eso no quitó que aun en el fondo lo respetaba por quedarse y pelear por lo que creía correcto-

Una última descarga atravesó mi cabeza y cuando paró solo una pregunta estaba en mi cabeza.

– ¿Qué te dijo Sun? Antes de morir te dijo algo-

–Me pidió que cuidara a Blake, dijo que sola se desmoronaría y que nunca debía abandonarla. Me hizo prometer por Ilia y por él, por las dos personas que la amaron antes que yo que la cuidaría y que estaría a su lado-

– ¿Por eso te casaste con ella?-

–Me case porque la amo, tú caíste en coma y nos asustamos de que alguna de las dos fuese a morir de un día a otro así que no perdimos más tiempo. Ella perdió a tres personas y yo casi te pierdo a ti-

–La lápida de Adam dice "hijo" ¿Cuál de sus padres vino aquí?-

–Su madre, era su única familia y unos meses después murió-

Volví a dejar la espada recargada contra la lápida mientras caminaba por todas las de memorial y todas tenían fechas similares.

– ¿Todos ellos murieron durante la guerra?-

–La mayoría. Este memorial se hizo después de la guerra y por petición de Gira es que está detrás de su casa, él dice que uno nunca debe olvidar a quienes se deja atrás por conseguir un sueño-

–Aquí no están sus cuerpos verdad-

–El cuerpo de Sun regreso a Vacuo y Adam fue cremado y se le entregaron sus cenizas a su madre, Ilia fue enterrada en el cementerio de Menagerie. Pero estas lapidas deben de prevalecer, no debemos de olvidar nunca a quienes cayeron y porque-

Quiénes cayeron, Penny y Phyrra casi mueren, Ren también, Blake perdió a tres personas importantes para ella y Oscar casi siempre se ve triste. Yang tiene razón, necesito que me cuenten más sobre ellos, sobre los que dieron sus vidas para que yo pudiera vivir como hasta ahora.

–Andando hermanita, la comida se enfriara y Kali es aún más aterradora que Blake cuando se desperdicia comida- Mi hermana me abrazó mientras caminábamos de regreso a la casa.

A partir de mañana tengo que investigar más sobre todos ellos.

No los volveré a olvidar.


End file.
